Sleepless In Insomnia
by Vichet-Arun
Summary: (AU) The Prince has been through a lot and in order to get his feelings off his chest, his friends suggest writing out his thoughts. To take it up a notch, and in hopes that his new love will see the heartfelt thank you letter, he goes to Craigslist and submits his "Missed Connection".


Summary: (AU) The Prince has been through a lot and in order to get his feelings off his chest, his friends suggest writing out his thoughts. To take it up a notch, and in hopes that his new love will see the heartfelt thank you letter, he goes to Craigslist and submits his "Missed Connection".

Pairing: NoctisxPrompto

Rating: T

"I didn't really want to do this but my friends thought it was a good idea to get it out there, in the case by some miracle you would see this."

"Earlier this year I was engaged to this amazing girl. We were together for 5 years before I popped the question and engaged for another 2. She was my dream, my air, my absolute everything, so you could imagine the shock when I found out she had been cheating on me for most of our time together with a guy I was acquainted with. I don't know why she stayed with me as long as she did. It could have been because of my family's wealth but I really didn't want to think that was it…. Maybe some part of her still loved me but regardless. When I discovered her in our bed with that guy, it was over."

"She seemed less than bothered by it and moved out immediately without a single word. I was crushed, depressed and I felt dehumanized. How could someone you love just so easily throw everything away? We had a life together and in one swift moment: it was gone. I didn't know what to do, so I turned into a drunken mess. For about 3 months, I let my friends worry themselves sick over me. Ignis had admitted that every morning he'd watch the news, scared out of his mind that they would announce they had found a body and Gladio would constantly text me to make sure I was still alive… although more often than not, I would leave his messages unread."

"Looking back on it, I really hate what I had put my friends through. I lost my father a few months prior and when I had found out about Luna… it felt like any progress I had made in becoming emotionally stable came crashing down in an instant except then, I really, actually had nothing."

"And then I met you."

"It was 2 pm on a Saturday afternoon, I drank heavily the night before, well up until 4 AM. I couldn't bring myself to go home, in fact, I tried to avoid going to my big empty house as often as I could. So I ended up roaming the streets, going to any club or bar that would have me until I was inevitably kicked out."

"I stank of booze and I might have even been drunk still. I sat at a park, watching families play at the playground, looking greasy and suspicious as shit. I'm honestly surprised no one called the cops on me. Everyone who walked the path that was at my feet, walked as far as they could from me, a look of disgust, disappointment, and sadness is written all over their faces. And yet for some reason, you sat right next to me. Your hair was literally as bright as the sun and you sat there eagerly with a huge grin, chatting away about the most random things and about everything. Your mouth was going a mile a minute and I couldn't even keep up with what you were talking about."

"I honestly don't remember what happened exactly but the next thing I knew, is that you were carrying me into my house and stripping me of my clothes. I laugh about it now thinking about our first encounter. You could have been some serial rapist murderer and somehow I just so willingly fell into your trap but instead, you ran a hot bath for me and while I bathed, you made me dinner out of the few nonexpired remnants of food I still had left in my fridge. You checked up on me, fed me and you entertained me for a really long time and before I knew it, it was night time. You looked at the time and said you had to leave. Some part of me was sad, but another part of me knew that this would be a regular routine for me. It was only a matter of time before everyone left."

"Before you exited, you turned around, with the biggest grin on your face and that's when you said that your name was Prompto and that you would come see me again soon. You left the house and I was left alone, but something inside me changed that day. Yeah, I drank that night, but I didn't actually leave the house. Instead, you had somehow added yourself to my phone and we texted each other throughout the night as I downed drink after drink."

"You came over almost every day, some visits were longer than others. Some days you came by literally just to bring me a coffee and a box of donuts before having to leave for class. I appreciated knowing that someone really cared about me and while the steps were small, I was making some progress towards recovery. I made contact with Ignis and he insisted on making me dinner every night and even moved closer to me just to make the travel shorter for him. Gladio ended up moving in with me, got me into going to the gym again and I slowly learned how to discipline myself. Eventually, I introduced them to you and for some reason, I felt nervous. I had told them about this random guy who had helped me become stable again and for some reason, I was afraid they wouldn't like you."

"It was quite the opposite. Ignis caught one sight of you and hugged you, thanking you for your time in helping me. Gladio went and bear hugged the both of you and while you and Ignis complained of broken bones, I stood there laughing at the sight of my now three best friends. I felt like everything would be okay again."

"We were together for almost a year. You had helped me through so much, you helped me rebuild myself, you helped me heal and most importantly, you helped me be happy."

"And then you left."

"You didn't have a choice, and it wasn't even that far, Altissia is just a stone's throw away but as a now working man, it was hard to find the time to come visit you and our time together was far and few in between. I became depressed again, though nowhere near as bad as I was before, but the drinking became a bit of an issue. Gladios and Ignis sat me down, concerned about my behavior. We talked for hours, I became angry, I yelled and I stormed off. Something Ignis had said really struck a chord with me and I'm not sure how they knew before I did but…"

"I fell in love with you."

"I think about you a lot. I know you're away because of school, but you had mentioned making your life there, so I'm not sure if you'll ever come back to Insomnia. I won't lie, I'll be upset if you don't, but more importantly, I want you to be happy."

"So, this is my missed connection. I hate myself for not telling you how I felt, but even if I did, would you return those feelings? Probably not. I know you'll never see this but I just wanted to say… Thank you. From the bottom of my heart. If it weren't for you, I probably would have been long gone. I just wish there was a chance for us."

(A/N)

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading, it's been a really long time since I've posted anything! I also apologize for the lack of edits in this, I'm not very good at editing my own work! :) Please tell me what you think! There will be a part time coming soon!


End file.
